Some Dark Things Turn Light
by Ethiawien
Summary: Rating Up for language and selfmutilation. Sequel to Lupin's Little Dark One. Kieran's changing a lot this summer. Hopefully it's for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Some Dark Things Turn Light**

_by: Ethiawien_

_Summary: Summer is always a time of growth and change. Kieran isn't excluded, with her engagement, needing a place to stay, and her still being the youngest upcoming seventh year, it leaves her time to grow up just a tad more._

_**DISCLAIMER: If bychance you have heard it before my story, then it tis not mine! **_

**Prologue: Back to the Platform**

So now everyone knew. Ron and Kieran were back together, and now, engaged. Hopefully things would be okay, would be calm now. However, Dumbledore and Sirius were very upset by this. Dumbledore, because he thought the war needed Kieran and Harry together, and Sirius, because he thought that the two second generation marauders should be together. But, that wasn't happening, because somehow, in the midst of the commotion of finals and news, and packing, Harry and Ginny were caught snogging by the lake. Everyone was now finding themselves on the train home.

"It's going to be a long day." Draco said softly, helping Hermione load her trunk.

"I really wish that you wouldn't go back there Draco, go home with Kieran or Ron... I'll be along soon enough!" Hermione pleaded.

"She's right, you shouldn't go back there." Kieran said. "Go home with Sev, or come home with me. You can't go back now that he's alive, he'll beat you."

"It's my home." Draco stated simply.

"What sort of home is one that almost gets you killed?" Harry said. "You're near seventeen Draco, just go home with someone else, you know that when I'm seventeen I'll be at the Burrow. I can't wait!"

"Please, Draco, I'm begging you. Don't go back there, what if he realizes you're not with Voldemort! He'll kill you!" Hermione said.

"Come home with me mate, my Mum already has orders from Snape to kidnap you..." Ron muttered, helping Kieran up onto the train, the ring on her finger glittering in the sun.

"Why does is always rain on the way to Hogwarts, yet it's beautiful when we leave?" Ginny asked. Avoiding the subject that had everyone so heated.

"I dunno Gin." Harry said. "How come something bad always happens at the end of the year and this year it didn't?"

"Cuz enough shit went on during the year?" Kieran suggested. "Figured we'd had enough?" Ron smiled at her, putting an arm about her waist. "When will we know what we got on our exams?"

"Dunno," Hermione said. "I asked the Professors, they wouldn't tell me."

"You two and your constant fretting." Ron said. "Just relax, you both did fine, everything's going to be okay, and we're all going to graduate together. Minus Gin, for the fact she's a year younger."

"Kieran's a year younger too!" Ginny pointed out. The rest of the group looked at Kieran.

"Can I help you?" Kieran asked.

"I totally forgot you're only sixteen!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Plenty of people have, plenty of people don't know I'm sixteen. I have premature aging, thanks to Dad." Kieran said. "I mean, he's 37 and he has more gray hair than Hagrid, who's 67." Harry chuckled.

"S'not funny Harry." Draco said softly.

"What Remus needs is a peaceful holiday." Hermione said. "Kieran why don't you suggest the two of you go abroad?"

"Because he's not going to relax knowing that Harry's here, possibly facing death because I'm not with him." Kieran said. "This whole thing is rubbish." With that the compartment fell silent and the six within split into their small groups of two, couples rather. Kieran sat in the window, looking out at the scenery as they drew nearer and nearer to Muggle London. Ron sat at her side, rubbing her shoulder gently, spacing on thoughts. Harry was whispering things to Ginny, who blushed and giggled softly. Draco and Hermione, from a spectators point, seemed to be having a contest on who could squeeze the other's hand the most, but in truth they were reassuring each other that they would pull through the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Dark Things Turn Light**

_by: Ethiawien_

_**DISCLAIMER: If by chance you have heard it before my story, then it tis not mine! **_

**Chapter One: A Summer Home, Sort of**

The train made it safely to King's Cross, and the group of six split. Harry and Hermione went to the muggle side to return home, Ron and Ginny ran to their parents, their Mum and Dad hugging them, glad to see them completely safe. Kieran hugged Draco tightly. He slowly hugged back, a little uneasy.

"Come to wherever I end up with me. Draco, he wants to kill you." Kieran breathed into his ear. "Take my hand, and we'll apperate away until it's safe, until your seventeen and can make you own decisions, and protect yourself."Draco slowly pulled back.

"You would leave Ron behind, and do this? You'd risk your life, you'd disobey your father, to protect me?" Draco asked.

"I have lost some many people dear to me, I couldn't bare to lose another." Kieran whispered. "Harry, Ron, and Dad, will be fine for a month or so." Draco smirked.

"Where would we go?"

"Canada, no one would look there. No one would suspect I'd go back there."

"Why would you, all your memories are there."

"Exactly, let's grab our trunks." Kieran said. The two scuttled off to grab their things and set them together. Ron came over to say goodbye.

"See you in no less than a week my love." Ron told her.

"Ron, I love you with all of my heart, remember that always." Kieran said. She kissed him swiftly and said a good bye to Ginny and before Remus could stop them, Kieran and Draco disappeared, leaving no trace behind.

((A/N: Now, From this point on, I'm going to have split chapters, there will be an authors note letting you know where we are and who we are with, kays?))

((A/N: King's Cross Station, Platform 9 & 3/4 with Remus, Sirius, Severus, and the Weasleys.))

The group of people that had been with Kieran and Draco stood there, frozen in shock. Ron dropped his trunk and went to his knees, picking up something on the ground. He came up with Kieran's guitar pick. Mrs. Weasley looked at the hurt expression in his son's eyes with a sad look. Remus put a firm hand on the young man's shoulder.

"She was plotting to do it." Ron whispered. "I never thought she would do something like that, that's what she was thinking about on the train."

"She just wants to protect those she cares about." Severus told them. "She knew that we here will be okay. Draco wouldn't, so she fled with him."

((A/N: Central Canada, with Draco and Kieran ))

Draco looked around. They were in ruins, abandoned, what looked like war ruins. He glanced at Kieran, she was looking around wide-eyed. Slowly, tears escaped. That's when Draco realized, she had brought him to the root of her nightmares, the start of her troubles. This, is was what remained of Kieran's School.

"Kieran, let's go back." Draco said softly. Kieran shook her head.

"Welcome to the Central Canadian Magical Academy, stationed 200 miles out of Regina, Saskatchewan." She said numbly. "People were lying where we're standing, let's go up to my room, it was still standing." She led him through wrecked hallways that were cold and lifeless, not even ghosts were to be found. Up an unstable staircase and into to a dark, damp hallway at the end of the hall were three rooms. She shut one door. "Never, ever open this door." He nodded. She led him into a room that was the remains of a young girls room, stuffed animals and frills destroyed but still identifiable.

"We're staying here?" Draco asked.

"For Now." Kieran said. "For tonight. I'm going to get in touch with some of my old... acquaintances."

"But everyone was killed." Draco said.

"Not everyone." Kieran said. "Don't worry, we'll be okay, safer than you would be at home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Some Dark Things Turn Light**

_by: Ethiawien_

_**DISCLAIMER: If by chance you have heard it before my story, then it tis not mine! **_

**Chapter Two: The Moon**

((A/N: With Draco and Kieran 200 miles from Regina, Saskatchewan, a province in Canada.))

Draco woke to the smell of something he had long missed, coffee. It had been near a month, and it was now Draco's birthday. Kieran had not found any help where she looked, but had taken him to her family's summer home. Draco was comfortable there, he felt safe, but he had started to notice Kieran's changes. She no longer smiled freely, or laughed. She was stone-faced and always busied herself with cleaning or something where Draco couldn't find her. It worried Draco, but she always kept him busy with a fun activity she left for him, a shopping trip, hockey games, concerts, or even scavenger hunts to a treat.

"Draco! Breakfast!" Kieran's call came up the stairs. Draco groggily got out of bed and groaned. He was 17 now, and the realization that he was an adult had just sunk in. His things were packed, because they had planned on returning to England this day. He went downstairs, where Kieran had set breakfast for him. He gazed at the 15 year-old before him. She didn't look her age. She looked nearly 20, and gray flecks were present in her tawny hair.

"Morning Kieran." Draco said smirking. She nodded to him. "What time are we leaving?"

"Shortly after breakfast." Kieran said. Draco sat down and started eating. Kieran buzzed around him, straightening things one last time. Draco grabbed her arm.

"Stop, sit, relax, smile." Draco told her in a whisper, pulling her down to his level. Kieran gave him a strange look. As if they had both lost control, their lips met. They both pulled from the kiss, wide-eyed. Kieran whimpered before their lips met in a deeper embrace. Draco wrapped his arms around her firmly and aparated them upstairs to a bedroom.

((A/N:With Remus, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Snape, at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.))

"Wonder when they'll get back." came Hermione's anxious voice in the crowd of men waiting in the entrance hall of number 12, grimmauld place.

"Any minute now, have faith." Severus said. No sooner than he had said that then did a knock fall upon the door. Ron threw it open. Before the group stood Kieran, looking older than ever, and Draco, with a bleeding bite-mark on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, confused. The rest of the room already knew.

"You guys... fell in love." Hermione whimpered.

"No..." Remus gasped. "Kieran..."

"We didn't exactly fall in love..." Draco said softly. "I sort of got heated this morning, and she..."

"Tonight's the full moon, she's always aroused the day of." Ron said simply. "So she didn't protest."

"You bit him, do you realize the consequences?" Remus exclaimed. There was a mixed reaction in the group. Hermione was in tears, Sirius was having trouble not laughing, Harry had the suspicion something like this would happen, and had an understanding look, Severus was thoroughly shocked, and Ron and Remus were upset, Ron at Draco, and Remus at Kieran.

"Do you think I expected or wanted this to happen... it just did..." Kieran whispered. With a forceful sound, Remus smacked Kieran, who whimpered and fell to the floor. Draco made an odd, fearful noise and dove behind Harry. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stared on in shock. Sirius went wide-eyed and transformed into Snuffles, an automatic reaction to Remus's violence. Severus acted immediately, stunning Remus and running to Kieran, helping her up. She whimpered again, this time at the potions master's touch, which she found to be gentle and warm.

"You're okay Kieran." Severus whispered to her, "You're okay, no one's going to hurt you. It's the moon, not him." He wrapped her into his arms, as he had done for Draco so many times before. She shuddered uncontrollably, whimpering.

"Kieran, snap out of it." Ron said, kneeling by her and Severus. Offering to take her into his arms.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... everyone else was!" Kieran squeaked at Ron fearfully. Draco pulled Ron away from her.

"You look like her step father." Draco said.

"He beat her too." Ron finished. He understood. He backed off and went upstairs. Hermione looked hurtfully at Draco and ran off after Ron. Harry nodded to Draco and led him upstairs. Sirius took the stunned Remus out of the room and released him from the spell, sat him down to calm him down. Severus just knelt there, holding Kieran.

"Kieran Marie?" Severus whispered.

"I ruined everything didn't I?" Kieran whispered. "Ron and I, Hermione and Draco, his trust in me, Sirius and Harry's respect, your love."

"Nothing you do can ever change the way I feel about you." Severus said. "You are an outstanding young woman. Your only fault is that you wish to please everyone. No matter how insane their request."

"I don't even really remember it happening..." Kieran told him. "But the last thing I remember... we kissed, and then I woke up and he was tending to the bite. Have I given him lycanthropy?"

"More than likely, but a case more minor than your own I would imagine." Severus said. "I wouldn't think a half-blood werewolf could transmit full lycanthropy."

Later on that night, Kieran had gone to bed, and was sitting on the bed, readinf. She heard someone come in, and suspected it to be Draco, she didn't know if he could sleep or not. It was Ron though. He sat down next to her.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I don't know." Kieran breathed. "I remember kissing him once, and the rest is a blank. The kiss was just I think lonliness. He missed her terribly. I was just to out of it to know better. I mean... we hid at my old home... and I think any long and I might have lost it." She looked him in the eyes and touched his face slowly. Silent tears began as she saw him crying in Hermione's arms after she left, and then him and Hermione kissing.

"I was lost." he said softly.

"And you think Draco and I weren't?" Her tone had become angry. "You have no right to have anger towards him!"

"You two slept together!"

"A tragic mistake that takes two parts!"

"You were under the influence of this!" Ron got up and pulled aside the curtain, the full moon's light shining on Kieran, who whimpered at first, then ran to the window, howling at the moon. Draco ran in, looking wide awake. Remus's wolf form gave a great howl from upstairs somewhere. Kieran turned to face Ron and Draco, small fangs now present in her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some Dark Things Turn Light**

_by: Ethiawien_

_**DISCLAIMER: If by chance you have heard it before my story, then it tis not mine! **_

_**A/N: Does anyone read this?**_

**Chapter Three: St. Mungo's**

The next morning, no one could find Kieran. They searched the whole house, and of course, Severus was the one to find her. She was in the upstairs library, about to kill herself, he tackled her. She was crying and sobbing, he held her and took the knife from her possession.

"No, let me do it. I lost him, I lost everyone." Kieran cried loudly.

"You did not, you have me. I love you, stop this." Severus was crying now. "We'll fight this, both of us. No more." She sobbed uncontrollably and fell into him, crying so hard she couldn't breathe. "No more, Kieran, I promise you, that you will ALWAYS have me, and I won't let you do this any more. I won't lose you too."

"I'm sorry Severus." Kieran sobbed. The rest of the group came in and seeing the knife, realized what was going on. "I just, I can't take hurting people. I hurt Ron and Draco, and Daddy..." Each of the three looked at each other. "I hurt everyone because of this, I was just trying to help."

"You saved Draco's life Kieran. You did help. They just can't see that you and Draco made a mistake. But you are going way too far with this." Severus whispered. "They all love you and care about you. Just give them time." Kieran sniffled. Severus picked up her left hand and made her look at her ring finger. "You think this is going to stop Ronald? He loves you. No matter what. It would hurt him beyond belief to do something this rash. Not to mention poor little Titania. She has not left me alone since you left." Kieran laughed softly. The group watched the two of them, it was so evident now how they had fallen in love over the holidays, with each other, the cold potions master and the lost half-lycan, were completely different people.

"You make everything sound okay Sev. You make everything right." Kieran whispered. "That's why I fell in love with you. That's why we got so close."

"We understand each other Kieran. How much mistakes and bad choices can hurt us." Severus told her. "We both have horrid pasts that have led to doing horrid things to ourselves." She sniffled and nodded. He hugged her tighter and closer to him. Ron got up the courage and came up to her.

"Kieran?" His voice was soft and tender. She looked up at him, with a slight look of fear. "Don't be scared my love." He gently touched her face. "I love you. Come with me. Please?"

"I don't want to hurt you again." Kieran whimpered. Ron shook his head.

"You never hurt me. I just over-reacted we all do that sometimes." Ron told her. "I never listened. I thought you wanted to break up, but that's not what it was, you made a mistake. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Kieran sobbed and hugged him. Ron mouthed a thanks to Snape. Severus smiled, the whole thing broke his heart but he rather she be happy.

As long as she was happy, in the loving red headed boy's arms, both Severus and Remus couldn't complain. The potions master looked up at his old rival, Remus was crying, like he did at Lily and James's funerals, and when he found out about Marie. Sirius and Harry watched, they glanced at each other, and Harry pulled Sirius away.

"I'm done." Harry said. "No more trying to separate them. They're both being torn apart, they have that true love like Mum and Dad had."

"I see that now." Sirius said softly. "She's got her father's heart, faithful to one, always, easily confused, but faithful. She'll never love anyone like she loves Ron, and Moony will never love anyone above Marie." Draco came out, tears in his eyes.

"I almost destroyed her." Draco whispered. "All because I can't take care of myself."

"No, Draco, she saved your life, and you were hurt to see her so distressed. Who knew that being back in Canada would effect her like that?" Harry told his old rival. "If anything you saved her back, she would have been a real wreck when you guys came home, she might not have even registered it, from what it sounds, you woke her up, and gave her something to get her mind off it."

"By taking advantage over her." Draco spat. "I'm my father's son."

"No you are not." Hermione said. That's the first time the group noticed her. She had been standing in the doorway of her room, listening. "You wouldn't be this messed up by it all if you were anything like him. In fact, you probably would have laughed." Draco looked at her with hopeful eyes. "I don't know if I can forgive you just yet, but I know at least that you're remorseful about it."

"Mione, Love, please, I didn't even register until she bit me. Something about I can't even explain it. It's like I was under someone else's control." Draco pleaded.

"You just might have been." Harry replied. It was a growing suspicion in the group, that passed when Remus and Severus came walking out.

"They needed private time." Severus said, patting a nervous Remus on the back. Everyone smiled. "They'll be okay, it's true love."

Severus was right, Ron and Kieran were in true love. The couple sat in the library, in each other's arms, crying. Ron had almost lost the one person who made him realize that everything Harry was doing had a purpose. Kieran had realized what she truly wanted, love, unconditional, everlasting, powerful, true love. She had never gotten that from her mother or step-father, or anyone in Canada, but she found it here. Ron, Remus, Severus, the three people that actually cared about her. She wished she could have a time turner, and turn it back to when her mother first moved to Canada and convince her to give wait for Remus. She knew everything would be different.

"Kieran. Love?" Ron whispered.

"Mmm?" Kieran replied softly, looking up at him.

"What do you say to getting up off the floor and going to get something to eat?" Ron asked. "Kitchen full of goodies."

"No, you can if you want." Kieran told him. "I'm not hungry at all."

"Well then, you want to stay here, or move or what?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Kieran told him. "I don't want to move from in your arms though."

"I see." Ron smiled. "Then lets just, one, two, three." He apparated them onto the couch across the room. She smiled and snuggled into him, the two fell asleep just like that. He held her tightly and close to him, even in his sleep.

Remus came into the library about an hour after he had left to find the two fast asleep on the couch. He smiled warily and covered them up with a blanket. He looked at Kieran for a long while, she was so content in Ron's arms. When he first left the room, he was so nervous and jumbled, he had wanted to call St. Mungo's and have her self mutilation and suicidal thoughts evaluated and treated. Now, he decided that was a decision that she, Ron, Harry, Severus, and he had to make, as a group, but the final decision would be hers.

The next day, Remus called the four others to the same library. He sat down and motioned for them to do the same. On this particular day, he looked older than ever. Kieran sensed something was on his mind, but he was careful not to come into contact with her, as the whole point of this would be ruined. He took a deep breath and looked at them all.

"Before any one gets upset, please, let me finish what I'm about to say." Remus said softly. "Kieran, I think we can all say, that there is a large concern between us as to your self mutilation, attempted suicide and thoughts relating to both issues."

"Dad I..." Kieran began. Remus hushed her.

"St. Mungo's has a facility for this, and..." Remus started to continue.

"No!" Ron snapped standing up.

"Listen!" Remus commanded. "I didn't just sign her up, I called you all here to talk about it. She would go in and they'd help her. Give her alternative solutions to running around with a knife and cutting her wrists open every time she gets upset. What if she does it sometime and no one finds her? She'll die! She almost died during the school year! I know you don't want that Ron, and neither do any of us. I want to get her help."

"Snape's helping her!" Harry exclaimed. "She doesn't need to be held like some lunatic!"

"If anything I'm hurting her." Snape said. "I'm hypocritical, we all know that, and what kind of help is that."

"Do I get a say?" Kieran said softly. They all looked at her. "I'll go, if Severus does to." Ron looked at her and a tear started down his cheek.

"Love, you don't have to do this, you're fine, just as long as you're with me." Ron told her.

"I think I need this Ron, and Severus does too." Kieran replied. Severus looked at her.

"I'll do it, for you Kieran." Severus told her. Remus smiled.

"And what if Voldemort attacks?" Harry said, angrily. "I won't stand a chance without her."

"We'll have to take those chances to keep her around." Ron said.

"And if she dies in the war anyway?" Harry retorted. Kieran paled. Ron's ears turned red.

"You think this is easy for me Harry? I don't want to let her go into the hospital with Snape! But I know I have to, to have a future with her! I know I have to in order for this war to be won. I know I have to, because I'll never forgive myself if she gets killed because I didn't support something she needs!" Ron yelled. "I am scared to death of losing her. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. She made me see why you do all the stupid shit you do, you do it for love, and for people like me, who don't get a say in who rules their life! I'm doing this, letting her go, so that when the time comes the two of you can kill Voldemort, and neither of you are going to die!" They all stared at him. He went over to Kieran. " I love you, with all of my heart. I know it sounds stupid, I'm seventeen, but it's true. If you need and want to do this, I am behind you one hundred percent." She hugged him tightly. He started crying. "I don't ever want to lose you, not now that I know what it's like to have you with me, I never want to lose you." She started crying too. Harry looked at them with disgust before leaving, how could Ron just let her go into the hospital, they'd treat her like some lunatic, just look what hey did to Gilderoy Lockhart.

The next day, Severus and Kieran were signed into St. Mungo's psychiatric ward, in the area for suicidal and self mutilating magical beings. Kieran was in a private room, as her case was more severe than anyone else they had on the floor, and Severus was sharing a room with a house-elf, that was freed by it's master and was found lying in the middle of the tracks of Platform 9 and ¾. The first thing the specialists did, was evaluate the two. They brought Kieran into a room and sat her down in a chair with optional straps, but they didn't use them just yet.

"Miss Lupin how old are you?" the woman ask.

"Fifteen." Kieran said quietly, the straps on the chair were making her nervous.

"When was the first time you started harming yourself?"

"About four years ago."

"Why?"

"I did something I was ashamed of."

"And what was that?"

"I had sexual intercourse."

"You are ashamed for that? Why?"

"Because I did it under pressure, it was more rape than anything."

"So you started harming your own body because someone else raped you?"

"Yes, I thought that I should have been able to protect myself." Kieran whimpered, she started to tear up, and shudder at the memory. "Can we stop now?" The woman shook her head.

"Why do you want to stop Kieran? Did you ever harm this man that raped you?"

"No, I never did anything, I never even saw him again."

"Have you ever told anyone about this?"

"No, I just, I told them it was consensual."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want everyone all over me about it, okay? I didn't want their pity, it wasn't worth it. They wouldn't have believed me anyway!"

"Calm down. Now why wouldn't they have believed you?"

"Because I was buzzed that night."

"Buzzed?"

"Half-way drunk."

"You were eleven and drinking?"

"Yes."

"What did your parents say?"

"My mom and step-dad didn't care."

"And you're real father?"

"I didn't know about him yet."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom raised me to believe that my step-father was my biological father."

"Do you have hidden anger towards her that damages your relationship now?"

"She's dead. We don't have a relationship. Okay?" Kieran was crying harder now, this whole thing was just a horrible trip down her worst memories. "Can we please stop?"

"No Kieran. Now, do you miss your mother?"

"What kind of half-ass question is that you stupid bitch?" Kieran said. "Of course I miss her!" The woman looked to a man behind Kieran's chair, and nodded, the man then strapped Kieran into the chair. She struggled violently against him.

"Kieran, calm down or we'll have to sedate you." The woman said harshly. "Calm down." Kieran looked at her, and stopped.

"You people are monsters." Kieran said angrily. The tears were still running down her face.

"Okay Kieran, this isn't about us, it's about you." The woman said. "Now, do you ever wish that you could have done something in your life differently."

"Yes, all the time."

"Name one thing."

"Sign up for this. Now let me go!" Kieran started to struggle out of the straps and suddenly she felt a pinch. Her whole body tingled and she black out.


End file.
